board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Epona
Epona is Link's horse. She appears in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. HaRRicH thinks she would make a great GameFAQs Contest entrant, and in 2010 he somehow convinced over 100 other Board 8ers to pledge their support for this horse in the upcoming Character Battle, marking one of the most successful character rallies in site history. HaR calls Epona-supporters "The Stable"; see below for the full listing. Contest-worthy? HaRRicH sure thinks so! For those of you familiar with Epona, there isn't much that needs to be said. For those of you unfamiliar, shame on you. I'll touch on why Epona's cool and why she should reach the next Character Battle. Why like Epona? She's your loyal companion like no other character in the Legend of Zelda series, that's why! She helps you travel, race, and attack with her to support your journey. You may also talk with her when you're in wolf-form, plus you can call her from nearly anywhere on command at any time as long as you play her soothing song... ...I know your nostalgia's invoked. Remember the first time you saw her grown up after you got the Master Sword? Or jumped Gerudo Bridge when it was broken? Or shot arrows to kill a Poe while riding her? Me too. Furthermore, she has become a staple in the LoZ-series. She first appeared in the most celebrated game ever made -- Ocarina of Time. She returned later in the Nintendo 64's lifespan for Majora's Mask, and you even start with her and name her in Twilight Princess. She can be found with smaller roles in games such as Minish Cap and Four Swords Adventure, too. She has been a regular LoZ-character since the series took its 3D-transition, and at one time or another we've all relied on the trusty steed. Why should she make a contest? Because we can always use more worthwhile newcomers and Epona's well-respected in the LoZ-series. She should beat Midna and crush Tingle, which is a good start for any newcomer. No other new LoZ-character makes sense to rally for next, either. Sheik? Ineligible. Dark Link? Clone. Happy Mask Salesman? Bomb. King of Red Lions? Horseback-riding > sailing! Navi? HEY, LISTEN...no. She may be able to garner a bit of joke-support as well for being a horse in a contest of characters, though I think she's become more than just a horse to avoid that kind of vote. How many newcomers can you think of that would beat Epona, anyway? Considering Link just won his sixth contest, Ganondorf was the runner-up for the Villain Contest, Zelda was in the championship for the Female Bracket, LoZ won the Series Contest, LoZ:OoT won BGE2 while LoZ:TP won its 2004-2006 division, and both LoZ:TP and LoZ:MM just easily won their divisions in the GotD-contest...it's hard to say Epona doesn't have a chance at doing well! Ultimately, Epona is a character that we have shared more time with than we probably realize, which can make her stronger than we probably realize. She's a newcomer with an interesting range and good potential to be respectable in the contests. We've had over a decade of great gaming memories with her, and more are coming. We already know she will be in the LoZ:OoT-remake for the 3DS, and imagine if we see Epona in LoZ:SS, too... Let's ride together, for Epona. http://www.mobygames.com/images/i/35/11/128611.jpeg T H E S T A B L E ™ 1) nintendogirl1 2) therealmnm 3) HaRRicH 4) Haguile 5) Menji76 6) Blairville 7) KanzarisKelshen 8) Random_Guy_42 9) Agent M 10) Gaddswell 11) Surskit 12) UltimaterializerX 13) VeryInsane 14) ProphetProfit 15) Mumei / Mugen no Jyuunin 16) metroid13 17) General_Zimbad 18) tee316 19) VincentLauw 20) Mer_Mer_Yes_Mer 21) Tornadoman78 22) matman 23) Coffee Ninja 24) Sess 25) HatecreW_ 26) GodOfGaming 27) Cerebral Ninja 28) Da_J 29) RPGGamer0 30) Dark Young Link 31) McNagah 32) special_sauce 33) Mr3790 34) Silver_Ermine 35) Super Sonic 5 36) Jeff Zero 37) freacX 38) SubDeity 39) KamikazePotato 40) red sox 777 41) CeraSeptum 42) Mia_Wright / darkx 43) cteswhatever 44) MajinZidane 45) th3l3fty 46) poisson 47) LeonhartFour 48) Kotetsu534 49) XxSoulxX 50) Ultimaphazon 51) KingKracko 52) The Real Truth 53) Djungelurban 54) firefdr 55) GreatWallofUK / Meeks54 / MWC 56) Team Rocket Elite 57) Regaro_Ukiera 58) BlAcK TuRtLe 59) Chaosmon 60) Yoblazer / PartOfYourWorld 61) WarThaNemesis2 62) SuperWhiscash / Kibago 63) AlecTrevelyan006 64) Evillordexdeath 65) leo3leo 66) AxemPink 67) the icon ownz all 68) todbot1 69) 695924 70) melikepizza 71) PokeStalker 72) UberPyro64 73) whatisurnameplz 74) Ryoko 75) BrettEagles 76) VitalVI 77) llrocksrikku2 78) Pondos 79) -Tofa7- 80) disturbed0ne 81) Yankees 82) AxemPink 83) Azp2k32 84) Peace___Frog 85) MeteorExF 86) Waluigi1 87) Murphiroth 88) 3DSRage 89) MrsFrisby 90) VideoboysaysCube 91) sephiroth136 92) Liquid Wind 93) dragon22391 94) Constable_Odo 95) vyseskies 96) YoboD 97) Tom Bombadil 98) Ayuyu 99) greatone10 100) Sceptilesolarbeam 101) pjbasis 102) PurpleMonkDish 103) Bellamy_LaHyena 104) Wanglicious 105) UberPyro64 106) JawolopingJeff 107) Ankleslam101 108) AfroSquirrel 109) My Immortal 110) TomNook7 B8 on Epona Shaped like a horse to eat some oats. ~some person "I feel sorry for Ilia. Considering all the animals in the game that wound up actually having a personality, she had to get attached to one who only gets two lines in the entire game and whose characterization can be summarized as "I want Link to ride me". ~FalconPain Notable Matches * (2)GLaDOS vs (5)Ike vs (8)Epona 2013 See Also * Epona's Contest History Category:Fictional characters